Funeral Song
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: ¿?Takao YAOI, Takao tuvo una relacion que solo le trajo problemas, y es su antigua pareja el que intenta recuperarlo


**Funeral Song**

**Por: Ice Kory X**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Takao, muy a pesar del tiempo, aun siento tu presencia, tu olor, tu esencia. Fue muy difícil dejarte, aunque todo fue mi culpa, no se como pude ser tan cobarde.

**_I dumped you again_**

**_I don't understand_**

**_It's happened before_**

**_Can't take it no more_**

****

****

Tu largo pelo, tu sonrisa única, tus ojos azules, aun te tengo en mi mente. Nunca fue mi intención tratarte como lo hice, aun no entiendo como fue que me comporte así, después de jurarte que nunca lo volvería a hacer.

Flash Back 

"Como se que nunca volverás a tratarme así?" pregunta Takao Kinomiya

"Por que te amo, y te prometo que nunca lo volveré a hacer, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir por algo sin importancia"

"Cosa sin importancia?, pero, si me golpeaste, no crees que eso es de importancia?!" grita el moreno a su acompañante

"Si, tienes razón, pero no es de tanta importancia como si te hubiera amenazado de muerte, o te hubiera violado, parte tu tuviste la culpa"

**_These foolish games_**

**_Always end up in confusion_**

**_I'll take you back_**

**_Just to leave you once again_**

"Que yo tuve la culpa?" pregunta el ojiazul sorprendido y a la vez enojado

"Si, te la pasas mucho con… ese… sabiendo que el te mira no solo como amigo, sino como amante"

"…" Takao se queda callado, y su acompañante lo abraza y le dice al oído

"Perdóname, tu sabes que no lo volvería a hacer, te amo demasiado"

"Esta bien" dice Takao y lo besa

Fin del Flash Back 

Pero tenia que romper esa promesa, soy un idiota, perder a un ser tan hermoso como tu, solo por mis estupidos celos.

**_I died in my dreams_**

**_What's that supposed to mean?_**

**_Got lose in the fire_**

**_I died in my dreams_**

**_Reaching out for your hand_**

**_My fatal desire_**

Desde que me dejaste, la soledad ha sido mi única compañera, acompañada de tu sonrisa en mis recuerdos. Pero ahora se, que nunca fuiste feliz conmigo, aunque eso me parte el alma, saber que no fui lo que tu esperabas, y que ahora lo encuentres con otra persona. Duele, duele estar vivo.

**_Click_**

****

Ese ere mi anhelo, darte una vida perfecta, pero a parecer no pude realizarlo, ya que yo fui quien hizo de tu vida un martirio.

**_Click_**

Duele verte feliz con él, saber que el hace aparecer esa sonrisa en tu rostro, me da rabia, pero debo de controlarme, no quiero hacer que esa sonrisa se pierda otra vez por mi culpa.

**_Click_**

**_I've failed you again_**

**_'Cause I let you stay_**

**_I used to pretend _**

**_That I felt ok_**

Es triste saber que pude haber evitado todo esto, pero no, tenia que ser tan terco, y mantenerlo a mi lado, sabiendo que el empezaba enamorarse…. de ese bastardo. Lo noté en la forma en que lo mirabas, siempre había ese brillo que aparecía solo cuando se mencionaba su nombre o cuando lo veías. Es triste ya que tus ojos nunca brillaron conmigo. Pero nunca dije nada, creyendo que entenderías que estabas conmigo y que debías de amarme a mi… pero nunca entendiste…

Flash Back 

"Si?"

"Creo que debemos terminar" dice el peliazul

"Quien lo dice, el o tu?"

"El? A que te refieres?" el peliazul se pone nervioso

"No creas que no lo he notado Takao, la forma en que lo miras, la forma en que hablas de él"

"…"

"Quien lo dice entonces?"

"…"

"CONTESTAME!" agarra a Takao de los dos brazos y lo empieza a besar.

"Suéltame!!" grita Takao

Fin del Flash Back 

**_Just one big lie_**

**_Such a perfect illusion_**

**_I made you mine_**

**_Just to hurt you once again_**

****

****

En ese momento hice lo que más me arrepiento en este momento, aquello que fue la ultima gota del vaso, aquello que Takao nunca me perdonara…

Flash Back 

"Como pudiste…" murmura Takao que se encontraba tapado con la sabana que estaba mojada por las lagrimas del peliazul

"Tu me obligaste a hacerlo"

"Estas loco"

"Si, loco por ti"

"Pero por que lo hiciste!, por que…. Por que tuviste que violarme si tanto me amas!" grita Takao

"Para demostrarte que solo me perteneces a mi, y no a ese maldito" dice el chico acercándose a Takao

"El no es un maldito, es mejor persona que tu, el si me quiere, y es incapaz de hacerme algo, no que tu, tu eres un maldito, te odio" dice Takao y es bofeteado por el otro chico

"Cállate!"

"Cállate tu!" Takao agarra una botella de vidrio y golpea al chico en la cabeza dejándolo semi inconsciente solo para oír lo ultimo que le dijo

Fin del Flash Back 

**_I died in my dreams_**

**_What's that supposed to mean?_**

**_Got lose in the fire_**

**_I died in my dreams_**

**_Reaching out for your hand_**

**_My fatal desire_**

Me desperté justo a tiempo para huir, ya que Takao me había denunciado con la policía, ahora soy un prófugo de la ley.

_Click_

Pero ya no importa, ese maldito me gano lo que más quería, a Takao, como te odio Hiwatari

_Click_

Pero no creas que me quedaré así, en tus sueños te perseguiré Hiwatari

_Click_

Y me duele lo último que me dijiste Takao, duele mucho, pero duele mas, ya que ya lo sabia

_…. Nunca te ame, solo estaba contigo por que me dabas lastima, hubo un tiempo en que si me agradaste, pero tu forma de ser hizo que ese cariño se convirtiera en odio, te odio Ozuma…_

**- - - - - - OWARI - - - - - -**

Espero que este fic les haya gustado, lo empecé hace tiempo pero no me llegaba la inspiración o las ganas pa escribir el final, pero bueno, este fic va dedicado a 2 personas en especial, a mi Amado Seby!, y psss el otro es un chico que lamentablemente ya no esta conmigo, a esa persona yo la quise mucho, pero por razones que el solo sabe, ya no somos amigos, pero quiero que sepa que yo nunca lo odiare, fue un super gran amigo, y le extraño, pero respeto su opinión, espero que haya tenido un buen año nuevo

Bueno chicos, también esta dedicado a todos los que leen mis fics, y todos mis amigos, perdonen si no pongo nombres, es que son muchos YoY.

La canción es Funeral Song, lo canta The Rasmus, Jejeje, digo eso antes de que se me olvide, en el otro fic, el de Digimon que también acabo de subir, no puse la letra de la canción, pero bueno es la de Solo quédate en silencio de RBD o Rebelde, jeje

Faltan 37 días para mi cumple :P y hoy es día de reyes!!!! Mucho chocolate!!!!!!!!!! Y rosca de reyes!!!!! Monito!!!!!!!, ok ando animado, 2 fics en menos de 3 horas!!!!!! Chale espero que se la pasen muy bien hoy!!!!!! Feliz Día de Reyes

Ahora, otra noticia!, es mala, el Lunes 10 de enero, regreso a clases, eso significa que no podré escribir muy seguido, pero bueno, tratare de actualizar mis fics seguido, en especial el de Pokemon, que hice el propósito de año nuevo subir 2 caps por mes ósea 1 por quincena.

Bueno, ya que ah si, quisiera pedirles algo, que en los reviews me pusieran 2 cosas:

1: lo que SI les gusto del fic

2: lo que NO les gusto del fic

Ayúdenme a crecer mas como escritor, muchas gracias, y nos vemos!!! Dejen review!!!


End file.
